


Musings of a Lonely Heart

by Kitrazzle



Category: Once Upon a Time (2011)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 18:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitrazzle/pseuds/Kitrazzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble concerning Graham's state of mind between the episodes "The Shepherd" and "The Heart is a Lonely Hunter" and his dirty thoughts on the two women in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musings of a Lonely Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [austen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/austen/gifts).



> This was as close to your requested smut as the muse would let me go, Austen sweetie, I hope you don't mind. Merry Christmas!

It was a fact universally acknowledged that small towns had an established routine. Mary Margaret spent a few hours after school and on weekends volunteering at the hospital. Archie had lunch with Marco twice a week and took his dalmatian everywhere. Dr Whale flirted with anything female but never stuck around long enough for it to be called a relationship. Leroy drank himself into a jail cell every weekend. Walter always managed to fall asleep on the job, no matter what that job actually was. Granny's Cafe was the only place anyone went to eat out or be sociable, though Ruby was always careful about what juicy bits of gossip she shared. Mayor Mills and Mr Gold were rarely in their respective lairs yet somehow knew almost everything that went on in what they each considered to be their town. Every aspect of life in Storybrooke had the stability of an old habit; nothing ever really changed. Or at least it hadn’t until young Henry decided that he needed his birth mother to be a part of his life and took steps to ensure it. It was amazing how the arrival of a single individual could start shaking things up.

Sheriff Graham had been musing over just that subject as he sat at his desk, watching the last rays of sunset turn the tumbler of whiskey into gold between his fingers. He added some water on a whim and tilted his head to one side as the color lightened into something a little closer to Emma's hair. He'd felt something for her from the first instant he saw her and it had only grown stronger, throwing into sharp relief the fact that he felt nothing for the woman he'd been sleeping with for years. He just couldn't understand why he couldn't get his deputy off his mind. Certainly she was attractive, but not unusually so. There were several pretty women in Storybrooke. She had an unassailable sense of justice that resonated with his own. Regina was more concerned with the letter of the law, but neither minded bending it when need be. Emma's intelligence was undeniable, but no greater then Regina's. The mayor was almost definitely the more clever of the two, but his new deputy had a certain sharpness of mind and dogged determination that all good law enforcement officials shared. That wasn't to say that both ladies weren't stubborn and strong, of course, one was just more regal about it then the other. So why was it that he was falling hard for one while the other left him feeling increasingly hollow? Graham couldn't help but wonder what other similarities and contrasts those iron-willed women might have.

A slow smile grew as Graham sipped his whiskey, red leather and blue eyes dancing across his mind. She would be a more conscientious lover, he decided. Hesitant at first since he doubted she was the type to let anyone close enough for casual sex, but passionate and determined to give as good as she got. How long would it take to peel her out of those wonderfully tight jeans? Given that she could be as impulsive as she was ruthlessly logical, it might not take that long at all. That didn’t seem very likely now that she knew about Regina’s arrangement with him, but he was confident that he could cajole her into his bed. Probably. Eventually. Once he could convince her that the whole situation was none of his doing and he didn’t want things to stay the way they were, anyway.

The half full bottle and empty glass were locked back into the bottom drawer. Graham rose stiffly, grateful that no one was there to witness the sheriff hobbling back to the locker room in painfully tight slacks. Toeing off his shoes and shucking his uniform off onto the bench, he walked straight into the shower and turned the dials as hot as he could stand. A long shower would help take the edge off almost as much as the orgasm and he had been cumming so hard ever since Emma had taken up residence in his thoughts. Visions of mingled blond and black hair appeared before his eyes as he leaned against the wall, his hand working furiously. Those two would never be able to screw peaceably, but that would be part of the fun. Graham was used to dominant women and both at once would be mind boggling. Two talented mouths fighting over his flesh, Emma's determination to be fair spurring Regina to draw bigger and better reactions from him, how delicious. The one would want to be in control as always and the other would insist on an equal partnership, so he would get to decide who got which part of him first while they argued. Just the thought of brown and blue eyes looking up at him while red smeared mouths sucked and nibbled along his shaft was enough to make his breath stop. It would take all night to fuck them into a truce, possibly several nights, and he'd enjoy every moment.

It occurred to him as he dried himself and redressed that forcing Emma to stop avoiding him would be a more immediate help than trying to force the women to settle their differences. They would have to accept eventually that their son wanted his birth mother to play an active role in his life and that there was nothing anyone could do to change his mind. Running into his lovely deputy, on the other hand, he could do something about. She developed routines as quickly as anyone, so perhaps he could alter one of his to intercept. It couldn't hurt to go for his drinks and darts an hour or two early. Getting everything between them out into the open would be so much better then letting the bad blood poison what had been the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Surely things between them could only get better after he'd gotten his feelings for her off his chest. At least, he amended the thought as he buttoned up his vest, that was the very fervent hope. Not bothering to lock the door behind him, Graham stalked off down the street to lay in wait for his pretty prey, thoughts of Emma Swan chasing each other through his head.


End file.
